Castle gone forever Or is he?
by sports lover12and ff lover3
Summary: So this is first fan fiction ever give it chance. Kate still couldn't believe Castle was dead but little did she know Castle still couldn't believe he couldn't see her. with some twist. Rating just in case to be on the safe side for later. I don't own any of the characters or the show or anything like that. Please review i need to learn.
1. Chapter 1

Castle: Fan fiction

Epilogue

BREAKING NEWS: MYSTER WRITER RICHARD CASTLE DIES

On the day of June 3 Mystery writer Richard Castle Dies while boating alone by his house in the Hamptons. His body has still not been body found but this is excepted to be a murder. Three months ago when Castle and the 12th precinct got a murder that started to go into the murder of his parent and girlfriend, Detective Kate Beckett, mothers murder. Ever since that case Castle been stalked by an unknown fan; it had started off as letters and picture but was now being threats.

At around three o'clock a group of friends boating saw his boat and blood in the water and called the police right away. When the boat was pulled in there was a sign of a fight and blood that was confirmed as Mr. Castles. Later groups of scuba divers went to find the body but were unable to. It has now been 5 days since he was last seen and was called dead today.

Chapter 1:

"I can't believe he is dead Lanie, he is still alive this has to be fake he is still alive," Kate said between sobs. Kate had just been called and then went straight to the bathroom. She had invited Lanie over to try to find out what happened when Kate was called being told he was called dead.

"As much as I want him to be alive to we both know if he was he would be right here with you, and at the beginning do to all the blood lost we knew he had about a 10% chance of living without a hospital," Lanie said coming into the bathroom to comfort her friend.

"You don't understand he was my one and done. I will never be able to recover from this I will never be able to love anyone again."

"I know that for a long time now but you never believed me but do you think this is what he would want you to do just give up."

"I know thank you Lanie"

"Now you need to get some sleep," Lanie said grabbing Kate's hand and leading here to her room.

That night Kate didn't sleep at all and didn't even move because she knew if she did Lanie would hear her for the couch. So at 6am she went out of her room to find Lanie and Esposito cooking breakfast.

Lanie was first to notice her "Hey how did you sleep," she asking moving to hug here.

"I got a few hours" Kate lied, then when to the couch.

"We were about to head out but wanted to make sure that you ate" Lanie said turning off the stove and putting everything a way.

"Captain Gates said take the rest of the week off and she doesn't want to see until next Monday," Esposito added.

"Ok and thank you guys again," Kate said at the door hugging them.

"Bye," they both said walking out the door.

Once it was closed see took the closest thing, which so happen to be a glass cup, and threw it at the wall. Then broke down crying on the couch holding a picture of Castle to her chest.

…. Some safe house of the government ….

"Can I at least tell Kate I am not dead but in special witness projection? "Castle pleaded with the agent outside his room.

"No that will put you and her in more danger you have to have no connection to anyone for a while or we wouldn't have faked your death," the man said a little inpatient.

"Why would you go through all trouble just for me," Castle asked.

"I will answer that one," said a man in a suit entering the room" I am agent Stewart and I put so much importance on you because you are my son Richard."


	2. Chapter 2

"What… where…why?" Was all Castle could get out after news like that.

After a minute or so Castle spoke again "Where have you been all my life, all the big moments like…like… my first words or first steps or when I became a father you never where to my daughter's life."

"You don't know how bad I wanted to be there for Martha, Alexis, you, and your life but that would have put you in too much danger but I watched for a far keeping an eye on you," Agent Stewart said with a sad look on his face and in his eyes were was sadness, pain, and worry.

"I guess what you did was really for me but you still aren't complete and fully forgiven but lets put that on the side for now and talk about me and my fake death," Castle said a little more relaxed.

"Ok well I said that I have been watching you but I noticed I wasn't the only one we went to a few things and figured out that you stalker was …" Agent Stewart said but started to trail off.

"Who ?!" Castle yelled inpatient.

"Jerry Tyson," he finished and looked at Castle how was frozen to his spot.

"I knew I didn't kill him it was all an act so he could get away," Castle stated then got up and started pacing.

With that Agent Stewart said "Well I should let you sleep I will see you in the morning Richard," and walked away.

Castle got ready for bed but couldn't sleep all of the last months of his life going through his head looking for proof of Jerry Tyson.

…..The loft…

"So the funeral will be on Sunday with all his family and friends," said the funeral director, Bob, as he was leaving from his meeting with Beckett, Alexis, and Martha.

"Thank you," they said together walking him to the door.

About an hour after he left Beckett left to her own apartment. When she got there she grabbed a bottle of vodka and a picture of Castle.

"So this is going to be the end of our story. Even Derrick Storm had a better ending then us," she said to the picture of Castle and laughed a little then continued" At first couldn't stand to have you in my life and now I can't picture life without you, I am still waiting for you to come away from your hiding spot and say something stupid but cute. But I know you won't know and it kills me to think that who am I going to look to now during this troubling time you were always my rock but now I am in the water drowning without you," she said before guilt took over.

"Now I wish I would have taken my sick days and went with you… I am so sorry I didn't," she said before crying herself to sleep.

"Goodnight, Rick, I love you" was the last thing she said like every night ended when they were together.

…. Some safe house of the government….

"Goodnight, Kate, I love you," Castle said drifting off to sleep like most of his ended.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chp. 3**

Day of the funeral

… Some government safe house…

Castle woke up to see breakfast on his coffee table and Agent Stewart staring at him.

"Beckett is right staring is weird," Castle said under his breath.

Agent Stewart seemed to have hurt and said "Kate Beckett. Your girlfriend right?"

"Yes"

"Ok so here is the thing we are following her to make sure Tyson isn't trying to get her to," Agent Stewart said.

"HE PROBALLY WILL SHE SHOULD BE HERE UNDER PROCETION LIKE ME. WITH ME," Castle screamed.

"We will if we see she is in any danger which we haven't seen yet," Stewart explained calmly.

"Today is your funeral and we are going to be watching closely you should go back to bed you haven't slept much," Agent Stewart said then walked out.

….. After the funeral…

"I think I am going to walk home," Kate said and then walked out of the grave yard.

Beckett was walking when she heard a scream and looked and saw a man with a gun to the women's head.

Then a _BANG!_ And the women fall to the ground.

"Drop the gun and don't move, I am a NYPD officer," Beckett said. Then the man turned to her.

"Took you long enough Beckett. I was sent by Jerry Tyson. You should have listened to Castle when he said Tyson was alive but you won't be for long. Good Bye," the man said.

Normally Beckett would have done something but she didn't want to keep on living not without Castle. _BANG_!

She expected to feel pain but didn't but opened her eyes to see the man had been shot between the eyes.

Beckett turned around to see a man in a suit and a gun. Then the man spoke" Hello Kate I am Agent Stewart with witness projection. So drop everything you have on the ground and come with us."

"Why would I do that," Beckett asked.

"You are going to have to trust me I know you feel bad about Rick but no one feels worst then me," Agent Stewart said.

"Why do you feel bad?"

"Because I was never there for him like I should have and didn't projection like I should have. Because I am Richard's Father ," Stewart said then continued ," Come with me trust me we have something you want to see."

So Beckett followed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

First they went to Beckett's place and got her a bag of all her cloths a few books and pictures. The whole ride over was silent and Beckett had it wear a blind fold.

… Government Safe House…..

Castle checked the clock in the room. It was 7 pm already. Everyone had left at 5pm and still hadn't come back. A knock brought him out of his trance. "Mr. Castle you will be getting a visitor in about 30 minutes. So I am going to take you to shower now," the man said. Castle had gotten a few visitors as they say but they are all Feds trying to get something out of him.

"Ok," Castle said grabbing his shower bag and walking out of the room.

They walked down the hall and right when he past the one window he saw another person coming in he didn't see their face but felt sorry for that person. Then he went to take a shower.

… With Beckett and Stewart ….

"So here is your room you will being sharing it your 'gift' and roommate will be up soon. Please don't touch anything," Agent Stewart said before leaving.

Beckett saw the right bed was taken so she all her stuff on the left side of the room she saw there were little changing areas covered by sheets. She was very happy when she heard there were no cameras in the room and that it was sound proof. She looked at the clock and saw it was 7:45 her roommate and 'gift' should be here any minute. She was almost positive her roommate was her gift of not having to be alone but she wanted to else it was Castle which she knew it wasn't._ I can't wait to meet my new roommate_ she though.

But little did she know she already knew him.

…Castle after shower….

Castle had just gotten changed and went out and saw his dad waiting for him. Agent Stewart said," So your visitor so you know is really your new roommate, have a good night and in advance you're welcome."

Castle watched Agent Stewart walk away. Castle though over his word but put them to the side and said, "I am ready to meet my roommate," he said to the guard who nodded and started walking.

The guard was smiling knowing what a surprise Castle had coming.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

… Beckett in the room….

8:00 the clock read. She was done waiting she is going to go find them. She goes to the door.

… Castle in the hall way then in room …..

"So why is this person in WP," Castle asked the agent.

"She was attacked by a man who was sent to kill but when she was about to be shoot Agent Stewart shot the man in the head and took her," he replied.

"She…," Castle replied.

"Yes but we want you to be friends but you might not want to be after you see her," he replied.

"Sorry but Beckett is the only one for me, but I will try to be her friend," Castle replied.

"Ok here we are Mr. Castle," The agent said at the door.

Castle nods. Castle reaches for the door to have it open up and a person run out and knock him down fall on him.

"Watch where you are going," Castle said.

Beckett knew that voice and shot her head up. _No this/he can't be real. He is dead,_ Kate though and all she could get out was, "Castle…"

Castle shot his head up to look her in the eyes "O my God Kate," was what he said then she leaned in for a long passionate kiss with their hands roaming everywhere.

When they both broke apart for air when it was needed they both had matching smiles. "I love you," they said had the same time and laughing.

"You don't know much I missed you," Castle said almost in tears just like Beckett.

"Probably a little less then I missed you," Beckett said then let tears slipped then said, "I thought you were dead I was slipping into the rabbit hole again and I would have never had been able to come out of it this time I was in to deeply in love with you," Beckett said now going into sobs.

"But I am not I could have been if it hadn't been for this fake death thing. Tyson would have gotten to me and killed me like he would have done to you that one day in the alley but both of us were saved my dad. But I am right here so very here and so very in love with you Kate," Castle said comforting her by rubbing her back.

Castle got up then helped Kate get up "Let's go to the room for more private time," Castle said putting his arm around her shoulders.

"Ok sounds good, I love you Richard Castle," Beckett said cuddling into his side.

"And I love you Katherine Beckett," Castle said kissing her softly on the lips but Kate deepened the kiss by grabbing the back of his head pulling his head to her head. Pushing Castle on the door causing Castle to moan. "I am so happy this room is sound proof and there are no cameras," Beckett said. Then Castle flipped them and pushed her on the door causing her to moan.

"You have no idea," Castle said pulling her up to put her legs around his hips. "I have missed you so much let's make sure we are not too rusty at this," Castle said. Making Beckett laugh and say, "Sounds good to me." With that they went along with their normal routine.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

….. In the room….

Kate woke first but kept her eyes closed think it was all a dream and wanting to still feel his warmth. But at that moment Castle stirred a little and tightened his grip around him. With that Kate opened her eyes and turned to see Castle sleeping. That was one of the greatness thing she has ever seen and that brought tears to her eyes.

Castle opened his eyes to see Kate crying at first he was happy knowing it wasn't a dream she was really there with him but then he was concerned to see her crying. "Hey, hey why are you crying everything is ok we are here, together no need to be sad," Castle said trying to comfort her.

With that Beckett laughed a little then planted a soft but passionate kiss on his lips then pulled back. "I am not sad. I am just so happy I thought I would never be able to wake up next to you or be able to have last night again before yesterday. This are tears of happiness," Beckett said then kissed him again. When she pulled back she put her head on his chest, "I love Rick."

"I love you too Kate, so much," Castle said kissing her temples.

"We should probably put some clothes on and get ready we wouldn't want to be naked when my dad comes in," Castle says laughing a little.

"About that how do you feel about him you know him being your dad and having to find out this way," Beckett asked concerned about him.

"I am actually fine with it we had a heart to heart talk and I understood plus he saved your life so I can't be mad at him because he saved the love of my life," Castle said truthfully with a smile.

"And he brought we back to the love of my life," Beckett said then kissed him again.

"Ok so to take a shower there is one here in the bathroom and there is one that is in the locker rooms here which has cold water this one only has warm water," Castle told Beckett rubbing circles on her back.

"Um, let's use this one. Come on," Beckett said tugging on his hand to get him standing with her. They both grabbed their cloths and went to the bathroom and started the shower.

20 minutes later both of them were ready and were sitting on the couch talking and laughing about what was going in their life and their friend's and families' life when Agent Stewart came in and told them that the man the killed helped come closer to Tyson. Stewart also explained to Beckett that after Tyson was caught they could go back to their lives.

"Ok well thank you for your time I will leave you alone. Good bye," Agent Stewart said then left the room.

Castle and Beckett continued talking the whole time Castle was thinking about the ring, he has looked at every day, and he knew today going to be the day he asked for hand in marriage.

Castle said, "Every day I would think of you and look at … Hold on let me grab it," Castle said untangling himself for Beckett and going to his suit case he grabbed the ring box and a picture of them.

"This is one of the things that kept me going and thinking about our future together," Castle said smiling sitting back down, grabbing her hand, and putting his arm back around the back of the couch.

Beckett rested her head in his lap and smiled then said, "I would dream about what it would be like to be on the couch me cuddling into your side with a baby in your arms on a toddler in my lap and everything seemed right but that was when you were dead that made it seem like it was a dream impossible. But now it just seems like the future," she said almost in tears.

"Well I hope it is the future our future because I wouldn't want it any other way," Castle said helping her sit up and kissed her.

Then he got down on one causing Beckett to gasp and put her hand to her mouth then have a single tear slip down her check. Then Castle continued, "Kate you are my forever and my Always. Before I meet you I thought I knew what love was but I didn't but I felt true love with you. I at first lost hope in love but you came into my life and changed me for the better. You are my happiness in everything and now I couldn't image life without you. I am a writer and I am meant to be good with words but every time I look at you I feel like I have none. I am so deeply in love with you," With that he opened the box to reveal a fancy yet elegant ring with one bigger diamond in the middle and two smaller ones on the sides. Then he continued, "I love you Katherine Beckett and I promise that I will. Always. So will you do me the honor of being able to have our future together? Will you Katherine Beckett marry me?"

Beckett was in tears and smiling like crazy that was going to crack her face if she smiled any wider. With no hesitation she said, "Yes, it took you long enough to propose," she said as he slid the ring on her finger and stood. She grabbed his shirt to bring his mouth to hers and they kissed passionately. "I love you Richard Castle," she said after pulling back and resting her forehead on his forehead.

"And I love you future Mrs. Katherine Castle," Castle said smiling at her.

"I like the sound of that," Beckett said.

"Well then future Mrs. Castle lets go get some lunch he said pulling back she then looked at the ring for the first time really. "This ring, my ring is beautiful. I love it and I love you let's go eat," Beckett said.

They left the room hand in hand to go eat.


	7. Notice

**Castle fan fiction Notice**

Sorry but I might not be able to write again till the weekend withal my school work I am behind on and my sports commitments

But I promise any spare time goes to writing

Thanks but please remember to continue to review I will look at it and that will motive me and maybe give me some ideas to.

Bad and Good review reviews are both more than welcomed.

Yours truly


	8. Chapter 8

**Chp.7**

… Back in the room Beckett and Castle …

Castle and Beckett sat on the couch eating in silence.

"How was Alexis the last time you saw her," Castle said a little scared of the answer.

"To be honest she was completely heartbroken but taking it better than I did when my mom died," Kate said then continued, "Her and Martha are both there for each other and are still trying to live with the fact."

"I feel so ba-"Castle said before being cut off by Agent Stewart opening the door.

"We have a hit on Tyson and re heading out you two should watch the press conference by Captain Gates on TV," he said quickly before closing the door.

Beckett was the first to speak, "Shall we watch some TV then," Beckett asked. Castle nodded and moved to the corner of the couch. Beckett went to him and they tangled each other together. Castle flipped the TV on.

On the news it had Captain Gates talking so they listen, "_I am Captain Victorian Gates of the Twelfth Precinct. Detective Kate Beckett and her partner Richard Castle of my Precinct have both been murder and my people are working extra fast and hard on this one. I am open to questions." Gates said. "Captain Gates do you if the partners where together," a reporter asked. "I see no harm in telling I did know the two were to. They weren't as subtle as they thought," Gates replied. _

Beckett shut off the TV. "She knew all that time. I am blaming you for her knowing," Beckett said poking him in the chest.

"Ow! Hey it is your fault to but what does it matter she let me stay any way," Castle said.

"Fine whatever .I just want to take a nap. Careto join me?" Beckett said.

"I would love to," Castle said as they both went to the bed and cuddled together and drifted off to sleep.


	9. Second Notice: Grounded

**Notice 2**

Hi guys I am alive I have just been grounded lately for breaking my neighbors' window. I am been allowed to read but my laptop was taken away so I couldn't write so I was allowed to write this but since this is the fourth time I have broken a window I am still grounded for one more week.

Sorry.


	10. Chapter 10

_Note: Ok guys so on Easter I was finally ungrounded but was busy getting eggs so here is the next chapter. _

** Chapter 8 **

Castle and Beckett were both awake by the sound of the door closing. Agent Stewart stood there with a smile on his face which reminded Beckett of Castle.

"We found Tyson at his apartment in Jersey Shore. But he pulled a gun and I shot him in the head and killed him," Agent Stewart said.

"Are you sure he is dead?" Castle said, "Tyson has fooled us before."

"We are positive without any doubt."

"Does that mean we can go home?" Beckett said with evidence of hope in her voice.

"Yes I will release a statement and you to will be able to go back out into the world," Agent Stewart said.

"Will we ever talk to you again because I just meet you and I don't want to lose you again," Castle asked.

"I will try to stay in contact but I can't keep to many promises."

"Ok, but if you will excuse us we will began packing now," Castle said a little happier now.

"Well right now it is …" Agent Stewart looks at his watch, "4:00 in the afternoon we will be releasing the statement tomorrow so I will see you later. Goodnight," he said before turning to leave.

As soon as he was out of the room Beckett turned and kissed Castle. It was a passionate kiss full of love and promises. They didn't pull away till air was absolutely needed.

"Let's start packing I can't wait to go home," Beckett said with that smile she kept just for him.

"Yeah, and we have to tell them we're engaged," Castle said with happiness in his voice.

"That we will have to do but let's not get ahead of ourselves now," Beckett said moving to her drawer.

They both threw their suit cases on the bed and started packing. They made small talk while they packed and just enjoyed begin with each other.

By 9:00 o'clock they were both on the couch snuggled together watching Hop on the tv.

"We have a long day ahead of us let's go to bed," Castle said and with a nod from Beckett got up off the couch and held his hands out to Beckett. Beckett grabbed his hands and walked hand in hand to the bed to. They both lay down and Castle put his arm around Beckett's waist and pulled her to his chest.

"Good night Castle. I love you."

"Love you too. Night," Castle said both drifted to sleep with a smile on their face with dreams of their future knowing together they can face anything.


End file.
